Life goes on
by UnratedVersion
Summary: What if Sami got pregnant at 15 ? Review please
1. Chapter 1

Sami Brady leaned against the bathroom stale she wiped her mouth with the back of her before reaching into her backpack for a mint. It was only third period and she had already vomited five times that morning. She knew going home early was going to not be a option. Her mother Marlena Evans Brady was the best psychologist in Salem good for her patients bad for Sami. Whenever there was a problem with her Marlena talked to her like she was another one of her patients and not her daughter after a while she just stopped talking to her. Anyways she was just going to force me to go to the doctor and I already knew what was causing this sickness.

It was a four letter word. A four letter word that was going to be coming into this world in a matter of months. A four letter word that was going to shatter her life into pieces. A four letter word that she was going to be responsible for the next 18 years If she decided to keep it that is.

"This is so unfair" Sami said to herself as she studied her reflection in the mirror. She applied some blush to her cheeks to put some color back.

She fixed her self up and made her way out of the bathroom of Salem High. Before going into the classroom she rested her head on the locker. " I cant go back in there they're bound to ask questions." Sami whispered softly to herself. Dodging the opposite direction she ran into her best friend Jamie.

"Hey Sami..arent you suppose to be in class" Jamie asked unwrapping a chocolate bar that just the sight of was making Sami's nausea return.

"I could ask you the same question..Jamie miss goody two shoes skipping class im in shock"

"Haha I Have a hall pass" Jami explained pulling the paper hall pass out of her backpocket."Whats your excuse for being out here?"

"I'm sick so I'm going home" Sami replied " Well not actually going home I think my mom is still there and I don' feel like answering her 99 questions"

"I would offer to come with you but I have a big test next period so I'll see you tonight ok ?

"Alright " Sami said before checking to see if any teachers were around and then slipped out of the side door of the building. She made her way down Salem Street and stopped at the local park a few miles from her house. Looking around she only saw a couple of stranger faces. Sitting down on the park bench Sami pulled her hoodie over her head just incase anybody noticed her.

She was in a huge mess and she knew that sooner or later she was going to have to tell her mom and this time it was going to be sooner.

Pulling herself into Indian style seating the best she could on the park bench she took out pen and paper from her notebook she decided that the best way for her to tell her mom would be through a note.

_Mom do you remember the time when you told me that If I ever got in any trouble to tell you because you would always make it better ? Well it seems that I have got my self In a huge mess and I don't know if you can get me out of this. Ill just cut to the chase I think well I know Imp three months pregnant. It was a one time thing I never thought this would happen but it did. I don't know what else there is to say I'm sorry mom and I hope that you could forgive me._

_Sami._

Using the back of her hand to wipe away her tears Sami noticed that it was nearing one pm and she could make her way home with out running into her mom. She gathered up things and folded her note into a perfect square and put it neatly in her left jean pocket.

After twenty minutes Sami was home and her mom was gone to work at the hospital. Dropping her backpack by the front door she made her way upstairs. Taking the note out of pocket she put it neatly on her mom's pillow so she would surely see it tonight.

Sami took off her school clothes and threw on some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt.

If I didn't look horrible before I sure do know" Sami exclaimed kicking her clothes by the bed and plopping down on her king sized bed resting her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Hi Baby" Sami started rubbing her hand gently across her stomach " Its your mom and I'm.. well we are in-" Before she could finish she spotted Marlena standing at the door.

"Mom I thought you were at work" Sami exclaimed moving her hand away from her stomach and jumping off the bed awkwardly facing her mother.

"I was on my way but I forgot some important paper work and noticed you were home so I came up to say hi you dont look to good are you ok?" Marlena asked noticing her face was starting to become green.

"I think I have the stomach flu or something"

" Do you want to go see the doctor?" Marlen asked checking Sami's forehead.

"If I dont get over it by tomorrow yes I want to go."

"Ok get some rest and ill see you tonight hope you feel better my Sami girl"

" I wont feel better for a long time mom" Sami whispered as she watched Marlena walk down the stairs and out the front door. None thing would never be the same between them after tonight.

Hope you like chapter two coming soon :]


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry about the wait been busy but here we go. **_

_**The sound of Marlena screaming how could you and what were you thinking still rang in Sami's head. It only took a couple minutes for Marlena to set her things down and head towards her room then finding the note on her bed telling her the worse news possible her 15 year old baby girl was pregnant. Sami knowing her mom knew she had to analyze everything she did wrong for this to happen to her daughter before confronting her about the situation. Sami sighed as she snuggled her favorite teddy and thought back to the events that had just occurred. **_

"_**I'm sorry mom..so sorry" Sami said turning over on her side to see her mother standing in her door way note in hand and with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**What were you thinking Sami ! Your barely 15 and you go off and do something so stupid"**_

"_**It was just one time mom I swear" Sami exclaimed sitting upright. **_

"_**It only takes one time Samantha how many times have I told you that !"**_

"_**I know I'm so stupid" Sami cried tears spilling from her eyes. **_

_**Marlena sighed " Baby your not stupid you just made a bad decision"**_

"_**Mom I'm not ready to be a parent yet I mean look at me I don't even look like some ones mom"**_

"_**Honey are you saying you want abortion?" Marlena asked slowly made her way over to the single bed and positioned herself next to Sami.**_

"_**I don't know what I want to do mom I'm so confused I know getting a abortion is wrong and going through adoption would be to painful but being a somebodys mother could I really do it ?**_

"_**It would be hard so very hard but I think you could do it you'll have me ill be with you all the way" Marlena wrapped her arms around Sami and cradled her. Her little girls life would never be the same and she blamed it all herself.**_

"_**Mom I don't think I can tell daddy he'll be so upset with me he'll think I'm just some common whore"**_

"_**Your daddy would never think of you that Sami you know that he loves you"**_

"_**I hope your right" Sami replied she knew her daddy loved her but telling him that she was pregnant would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do.**_

_**Sami shook the flashback out of her mind as she heard the door slam downstairs and a to familiar male voice filled her ears. It was John the man who had destroyed her whole life. She hated him with a heated passion and just the mention on his name made her cringe. Only if he hadn't got her mom pregnant then Daddy would still be around and they would be the family they were a year ago.**_

"_**I wonder why that bastard is here" Sami hissed quietly making her way to the stairwell to listen in on the conversation downstairs.**_

"_**I don't know what to do John I want to be strong for Sami but I don't think I can"**_

" _**I never thought we would be in this type of situation I'm one of the best psychologist in Salem yet I cant see my that my 15 year old daughter is having sex yet alone pregnant"**_

"_**Its not your fault Doc she's a teen who made a mistake your job is to be there for her and to love and protect her"**_

"_**I just want to give up on her John" was the last thing Sami heard before she ran to her bedroom/**_

_**Sami let herself fall against the wall. Hearing her mother basically say she had given up on her made her want to burst out in tears. "Don't give up on me mom please" Sami whispered to herself before slipping back into bed.**_

_**Review ?**_


End file.
